Free
by Mami Ju2E
Summary: Mantan, oh mantan kekasih masihkah kamu...membenci aku dan hapus semua tentangku? / My New Fic, KyuMin, Yaoi, en DLDR. enJOY!


**Disclaimer:  
**Ide cerita dan plot diambil dari pengembangan lirik lagu. KyuMin is not Mine!  
FF ini milik saya.

**.**

**Warning:  
****OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s), DLDR, de el el**

**.**

"_**Mantan, oh mantan kekasih masihkah kamu...**_

_**membenci aku dan hapus semua tentangku?"**_

.

.

.

"Hey kau sudah dengar kabar itu?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, laporan akhir bulan komite sekolah sudah menyita perhatiannya sejak tadi. Ia tidak sadar jika Ryeowook sudah berada di depan mejanya entah sejak kapan.

"Apa?" tanya malas-malasan sambil memijit-mijit batang hidung tempat dimana kacamata minus berbingkai coklat tuanya bertengger. Namun akhirnya kacamata itu ia lepas, lalu ia meletakkan benda itu ke atas meja.

"Kyuhyun baru saja putus dengan Hyuna." Kata Ryeowook sembari meletakkan lembaran-lembaran kwitansi ke atas meja kerja Sungmin.

"Begitukah?" tanggap Sungmin datar-datar saja.

Ryeowook menunggu beberapa saat, menunggu momen dimana Sungmin yang bisa saja akan tertawa setelah mencerna baik-baik berita yang sudah ia sampaikan tadi. Sayangnya Sungmin hanya diam saja setelah itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kursi lalu menatap langit-langit ruangan komite sekolah dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Harusnya kau tertawa bahagia saat mendengar berita tadi, Ming."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Ryeowook sebentar, lalu mendengus berat.

"Itu bukan urusanku lagi, wookie." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Tapi tidakkah ini menarik. Si playboy itu sepertinya tak pernah jera bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain. Coba kau dengar, kali ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya." Ryeowook kelihatan semakin antusias, terlebih setelah melihat Sungmin yang tidak lagi memandangi langit-langit kamar melainkan dirinya. Ia tahu Sungmin akan tertarik mendengar ceritanya kali ini.

"Hyuna meninggalkannya. Hyuna jatuh cinta dengan si kutu buku yang bernama Hyukjae." Bisik Ryeowook layaknya ibu-ibu penggosip.

"Hyukjae?"

"Hm...bukankah itu sangat mengejutkan? Cho Kyuhyun dikalahkan oleh seorang kutu buku."

"Aku tidak terkejut jika pada akhirnya Hyuna memilih Hyukjae. Asal kau tahu, dari awal Hyuna memang tidak menyukai Kyuhyun."

"Eh? Jinjja?" kini Ryeowook yang dibuat terkejut setelah sebelumnya ia tidak berhasil membuat Sungmin merasakan hal yang sama.

"Sejak awal penerimaan murid baru, Hyuna sudah menaruh hati pada temanku si kutu buku itu." terang Sungmin dengan santai.

"Benarkah?" ujar Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"Si kutu buku itu tidak se-culun yang terlihat selama ini. Yang kau lihat di sekolah hanyalah sosok Lee Hyukjae."

"Huh? Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentangnya."

"Dia sepupuku, Wookie." Kata Sungmin dengan senyumnya yang menyimpul.

"Huh? Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali. Kalian ternyata punya hubungan keluarga. Tapi...kau...dia...kalian terlalu berbeda."

"Kami sama-sama bermarga Lee."

"Tapi banyak orang bermarga Lee di sekolah ini, aku tidak mungkin berpikir bahwa semua orang yang bermarga Lee itu mempunyai hubungan keluarga denganmu."

"Hmm...memang tidak banyak orang yang tahu. Dan rasanya orang-orang tidak akan tertarik untuk mengetahui hal itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook seolah tak pernah surut mengobati rasa penasarannya, ia kembali membawa nama Kyuhyun, nama yang tidak ingin Sungmin dengar.

"Kenapa lagi dengan anak itu?"

"Kau tidak ingin berkomentar tentangnya?"

"No comment."

.

.

.

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri 'kan? Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu." Ryeowook merapikan dasinya sambil melirik pantulan Kyuhyun pada cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya aku salah menggunakan umpan." Komentar sambil melempar senyum miris ke arah Ryeowook.

"Hm...Kau dan Hyuna ternyata saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Namun sayangnya Hyuna berhasil sedangkan kau...gagal, Kyu."

"Dia terlalu membenciku." Kata Kyuhyun dibarengi sebuah senyuman yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Dia masih membencimu. Aku rasa kalimat itu lebih cocok untukmu."

"Menurutmu apa aku bisa mengganti kata 'masih' itu dengan 'tidak'?"

"Tergantung usahamu." Jawab Ryeowook singkat, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

**End? / Tbc?**

**.**

**Saya muter lagunya Domino yang berjudul Terbebas Darimu. Saya suka liriknya. Dan kebetulan juga saya suka suara vokalisnya hehehehhe~~**

**Nggak tau kenapa malah iseng nulis ini. Pantas dilanjut nggak?**

**Yookk..saya mau denger pendapat kalian...ehmm kalo bisa denger juga lagunya hehehe ^_^v**

**.**

**NO COPAST KAY**

**.**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


End file.
